


Picture Perfect

by FelineSassosaurus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I just want my cat-son to be happy and loved, I love this precious sunshine child and just want him to be ok, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Other, never seen this angle on Mamagreste so lets just go with it, please don't kill me over what I'm putting this family through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineSassosaurus/pseuds/FelineSassosaurus
Summary: Adrien has been raised to believe the sun shone out of his mother's half-baked smile, but soon finds out the hard way that she is not who he thought she was after she makes an unexpected appearance. Now Gabriel and Adrien must try to make the most of their broken little family whilst learning more about each other and themselves.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic that I'm actually publishing. I'm nervous as heckadoo but also very excited and I really hope you guys like it!

She stood at the foot of the stairs, cheeks still flushed red from her anger over her son’s absence from the house. School? What was Gabriel thinking? And a public school no less! With other kids his age? Other kids with different lifestyles and views and beliefs that they’d slowly poison Adrien's mind with? This was a _disaster_. Gabriel was lucky he was out at a business meeting currently, otherwise she would have had his head. Nathalie had filled her in with all the details of the year’s occurrences, especially on just how bold Adrien had gotten recently. Controlling him may well be more difficult now. Utterly fantastic.

 

She decided standing in one location was unsuitable for her current mood, and began pacing, mulling over various tactics for when Adrien walked through those large doors and saw her. No doubt he’d have questions, he might be happy, he might be upset too. No, Nathalie had told him how badly he missed her, he’d probably be so overcome with joy that any anger at her unexpected and unexplained disappearance would be forgotten long enough for her to steer the conversation away from that topic. She needed him emotional, but not negatively so, just emotional enough that he would continue to follow her guidance blindly as he’d done as a boy. The first few days would have to be carefully planned out, she needed to reestablish control but simultaneously needed to learn how best to do so with this new Adrien; the same tactics might not work so well anymore.

 

The sound of a car outside roused her from her thoughts.

 

_Adrien._

 

A swell of anxiety filled her, admittedly she had missed him a little. She’d only gotten pregnant to keep Gabriel happy, when they married she’d claimed to be open to the idea of children but in reality was simply content to have married a man made of money, never again would she have to scrounge and cheat and swindle to get by. But a year or two later he began to become restless, he wanted children, she’d managed to manipulate him into waiting until they got settled in their new life together but now that wouldn’t fly. The man wanted a family, and nothing short of that was going to satisfy him, not even adoption. Absentmindedly she ran her hands over her hips, although she’d opted for a voluntary c-section her hips and waist had never truly recovered from her pregnancy, something she doubted she’d ever forgive the boy for. He cost her most of her favourite clothes.

 

“Mother?” A familiar, though very slightly deeper now, voice said.

 

Quickly disguising her annoyance as anticipation she turned to greet her son with her well-practiced smile. “Adrien!” She called, stretching her arms out to him and welcoming him into a hug. He dropped his bag and latched onto her, pulling her close and hugging her with more strength than she remembered him possessing. “My goodness you’ve grown so much!” She mused, pulling away from him and placing her hands on his shoulders. “Let me look at you, you’ve been doing well in fencing haven’t you? I can see you gotten bigger.”

 

He seemed entirely overwhelmed. Good. It ought to stay that way as long as possible. “So Nathalie has told me some of what’s been going on around here,” She continued, not giving Adrien a chance to catch his breath. She continued talking about what she’d learned, changing the subject erratically but always keeping it light so as to keep him off balance. Once he gained his bearings and had a chance to ground himself is when the unwanted questions would come. She talked for several minutes until there was the sound of someone else at the door, and she looked up to see Gabriel, staring at her, eye wide and mouth agape.

 

She immediately left Adrien to greet him, she’d departed on such treacherous grounds with him and she needed to convince him that she still ‘loved’ him. Not all was lost if he didn’t believe her though. A divorce would ensue, she’d pitch Adrien against him - a task that was already well underway as a contingency - and get get a good lawyer who’d make sure she got most of the money. But there was still more money to be had in an ongoing relationship than a divorce, after all it’s what brought her back to begin with.

 

Wrapping her arms around a still-speechless Gabriel she pressed her lips firmly over his, keeping him there until she felt his body relax around her, his hands coming to rest on her waist. He was still holding back, either because of Adrien’s presence or his discontent with her but either way it would not do. She’d have to work harder on him. She pulled just far enough away from him to press her forehead to his, closing her eyes.

 

“I missed you so much,” She whispered, so softly only he could hear. “I’m so sorry about everything, Gabriel. I can’t explain what was going on with me but my time away has made me realise just how much I need you and Adrien. Please,” She opened her eyes to look into his, conjuring a tear for effect. “Will you let me come back?”

 

“I-I” Gabriel stammered quietly, still unsure of what exactly was going on.

 

Sensing that he might not say yes, she decided to up the ante and added a few more tears as she shakily begged, “Please, for our son.”

  
That did it. The man melted before her at the mention of Adrien. “Of course, Violette.”


	2. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the There's-Hope-For-Gabriel Train!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I'm just gonna post the first few chapters in one big chunk bc I can.

That night’s dinner was quiet, but mostly because Violette had fallen asleep early on account of jet lag. It didn’t seem to upset Adrien though, he simply was happy enough to have his mother back. But something still wasn’t quite sitting right in Gabriel’s gut, he knew something was off. It was the same feeling he’d had while she wanted to postpone starting a family, the same feeling he’d had when she decided that homeschooling Adrien was the best option, the same feeling whenever she told him that a father ought not to be too emotional or affectionate with their son. It was the way he was raised and he turned out okay, right? Honestly all Gabriel wanted to do was be a better father than his had been, to be more supportive and understanding in every way but at every turn Violette had assured him that his father’s parenting style was correct and he ought to emulate that if he wanted to be a good father too.

 

_"You want to be a good father, right?"_

 

Unable to shake the uneasiness in himself he got up from his desk and walked over to the living room, where he was greeted by the sight of a soundly sleeping Violette and Adrien, still awake, snuggled up to her as he’d done when he was little. Why didn’t he ever do that with him? Why did he reserve all his affection for her, and all his resentment for him? It seemed unjust, and if he was being honest with himself it made his blood boil. Why was Adrien so reserved towards him, the man who was always there for him and doing everything he possibly could to provide the best upbringing? Why was he so loving of the mother who insisted on his isolation and made him entirely emotionally reliant on her? The mother who abandoned him in the middle of the night with no goodbye or explanation. And why wasn’t he upset with her now that she was back?

 

Gabriel stopped. What was that one thought? _The mother who insisted on his isolation and made him entirely emotionally reliant on her?_ She was the one who wanted him to be home schooled, after she seemed so reluctant to have him in the first place! She routinely emotionally manipulated him into subservience! The boy who, even as a baby, showed himself to be strong-willed and determined, even as a toddler Adrien was a force to be reckoned with! Now he was this reserved and subdued young man who rarely had any kind of emotional outburst and simply obeyed unquestioningly no matter what... Unless the direction came from Gabriel... 

 

_My God,_ Gabriel’s eyes widened as the realisation that had been slowly gnawing away at his subconsciousness over the past year suddenly flung itself into the fore. _I let this happen. She never once loved me, she only had Adrien to keep me under her spell! She probably doesn’t even love him either! How could I be so blind? I was lured in by a pretty face and taken for the fool I was. Now she’s got my son,_ my _son…_

 

He stopped for a moment, a rock forming halfway down his throat.

 

_Is he really even mine then? If she never really loved me then…_

 

He shook himself, setting his jaw and balling his hand into a fist.

 

_No, either way it doesn’t matter! I raised him! I was there when she wasn’t! I'm not the one who left him! I am his father and he is my son, by blood or not he's my child!_

 

Anger continued to rise inside him until Adrien shifted slightly. His eyes had been closed but now they fluttered open and looked up sleepily at Gabriel.

 

_How can I tell him?_ Gabriel fretted, in to much turmoil to effectively mask the unrest on his features, _How do I tell my son what kind of woman his mother really is?_

 

Registering his father’s unease, Adrien slowly removed himself from his mother’s side, being careful not to rouse her. He quietly walked over to Gabriel and, glancing back at Violette, whispered, “You missed her too, huh?”

 

Wonderful Adrien, always assuming the best of people. “Yes.” Gabriel whispered back honestly, “I did, but there’s a lot that needs to happen before this family is truly whole again.”

 

Adrien sighed, no doubt used to the cynicism that had become so characteristic of Gabriel since Violette’s entrance into his life. “Why? What makes you say that, Father?”

 

“Because of why she left us in the first place.” Gabriel watched closely and patiently as Adrien was forced to admit to himself that she had indeed left them willingly, but he wondered if-

 

“She left because of you.” Adrien claimed, confirming Gabriel’s fears that Adrien blamed him. Adrien wasn’t even bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice, but did not dare look at his father either.

 

“No,” Gabriel said, trying to keep his tone even, to not let his hurt guide his words. “She left because she wanted to.”

 

Adrien only huffed in response, then walked briskly past Gabriel and into his room without saying goodnight.

  
How could Gabriel possibly undo so many years of training? So many years of being taught to despise his father? And how could Gabriel undo what she’d done to _him_ ? How could Gabriel learn to be a real _dad_ and not just a father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you there's hope for Gabriel!


	3. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get some Plagg-brand truth and sass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun for me, I genuinely love writing Plagg.

Adrien’s mind was still racing as he laid down on his own bed, the scent of his mother’s perfume still clinging to him in comforting tones of rose and lavender. Mom was home, but Father didn’t seem pleased with her, in fact he seemed even more disgruntled than he’d initially been when she first disappeared. 

 

“Well,” Plagg said, floating out of his place in Adrien’s jacket to hover just over his Chosen’s face. “What a day huh, kid?” He crossed his stubby little arms, seeming to expect something in particular.

 

“Yeah,” Adrien sleepily conceded, “That’s one way of putting it.” He rolled onto his side and waited as Plagg nestled down comfortably on his side of the pillow. “What do you think?”

 

“Me?” Plagg huffed and flicked his ears, “Why do you want to know what I think?”

 

“Because what you think is important to me. And besides you’re an ancient being with centuries of wisdom and stuff so I think you’d have some useful insight.”

 

“Well you’re definitely right about the wisdom thing!” The kwami purred proudly, “But you may not like what I have to say.” His tone was playful, but Adrien knew well that he only did that particular playful tone when things were serious.

 

“Plagg, come on, be honest.”

 

“I trust her about as much as I’d trust Hawkmoth himself.” He delivered flatly.  


 

Ok maybe not  _ that _ honest. “What!” Adrien had to bite his tongue to keep his volume in check.

 

Plagg shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how Adrien would receive his next words. “Well it’s just that the whole time she was talking to you she seemed far too persistent and… And way too controlling. She didn’t let you _say_ anything.”

 

“She was just happy to see me!” Adrien retorted defensively.

 

“Alright then what would you have said if she let you speak?”

 

“I-” Adrien paused, unsure of his answer.

 

“See? She didn’t even give you a chance to _think_.”

 

“Why do you already hate her so much?” How could anyone hate his mother? She was perfection and starlight personified!

 

“I don’t hate her,” Plagg said, sitting upright and clearly miffed, “I just have a hard time trusting the woman who abandoned you and then mistreats you the moment she’s back is all.”

 

“She didn’t abandon me.” Adrien spat angrily, how dare this tiny rat be so disrespectful to her?

 

“Really?” Plagg said, cocking his head to the side, “Then what exactly were the circumstances when she  _ vacated the premises. _ ”

 

Again Adrien found himself unable to offer a proper reply. She didn’t leave him. She didn’t abandon him. She’d never do that. She loved him. So long as he was good she loved him. And he’d been good, right? He was even saving all of Paris now! Maybe that’s why she was back, because he wasn’t just being good but better! She said she loved him so she must. She didn’t abandon him. Mothers don’t abandon their kids if they love them. No, she disappeared, not abandoned, because Father was being too awful to her. That’s why.

 

“Father was never that nice to her, he drove her away.” There, that ought to do it.

 

“Then why’d she not take you with her?” Plagg asked matter-of-factly, paws on his hips. “If your stick in the mud of a father was nasty to her then he was the same to you right? So why’d she only worry about herself and leave you on your own? Why would any mom leave their kid for any reason?”

 

“I-I don’t know!”

 

“Would Nino’s mom do that to him?”

 

“What? No!”

 

“What about Alya’s mom or Marinette’s mom? Would they just leave in the middle of the night without saying goodbye?”

 

“No, never!”

 

“Then why’d your mom do it?”

 

Adrien whipped around on the bed, putting his back to Plagg and clamping his eyes shut. “Goodnight, Plagg.” He barked through grit teeth.

  
Adrien felt a soft paw on the back of his head, and the warmth of an uncharacteristically tender gesture as Plagg nuzzled his face into Adrien’s hair and curled up behind his neck. “Goodnight, kid.” No anger in the tiny kwami's voice, just sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise? Still more to come guys! Drop a comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Subjective Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I present to you, Violette! Spinner of the Web of Lies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to amp up the Eviloette don't you think?

The next morning Adrien woke earlier than usual to a sound he hadn’t heard in a long time. So long he’d almost forgotten it, but now came the reminder. The unmistakable sound of his parents arguing.

 

He sat up slowly, realising he’d never changed out of his day clothes the night before, and rubbing the matted hair at the nape of his neck where Plagg had slept.

 

Plagg. He hoped the kwami wasn’t to upset with him over last night, he’d been so mean. Looking around the room Adrien eventually found Plagg laying at the bottom of the door to the hall, shamelessly eavesdropping on the argument downstairs. Without a word or sound at all Adrien laid down next to him, ear pressed to the crack between the door and floor boards.

 

“- I don’t see what the issue here is, Violette. He’s been perfectly safe.” Came Father's voice, he sounded very annoyed.

 

“Safe?” Mom was far beyond annoyed, “Practically every kid in that class has been attacked by that crazed madman Hawkmoth and you have the nerve to say he’s safe?” Adrien couldn't see them, but he knew from experience that Father would be standing in his usual composed stance while his mother probably paced the room like a prowling lioness, gesturing vividly to accentuate her point as she spoke.

 

“Violette,” Father seemed to be trying his best to calm her down, “Every person in the city is at the very same risk of being akumatised, even _you_ if you don’t control yourself.”

 

Mom scoffed angrily at that, the sound of her footfalls fading in and out as she walked back and forth. A moment of panic overtook Adrien, the last thing he wanted was to transform and fight his own mother. Would he even be able to do it? And how could he explain to Ladybug why he couldn't without revealing himself? He didn't care if she knew but she wanted it this way and so be it. He'd honour her request, even at his own expense.

 

Father continued, bringing Adrien back to the present, where he laid on his bedroom floor. “Adrien has been excelling in his studies, his performance has actually increased lately and I think it may be the classroom setting. He’s always been a naturally social person and isolating him here to homeschool him wasn’t doing him any good.”

 

Wait a second. Father was arguing _for_ public school and Mom was trying to get him to stay home? Where did this come from? Sine when was Father on his side?

 

“Don’t put this all on me, Gabriel. You agreed to homeschooling him.” Mom was practically spitting her words rather than speaking them.

 

“Not initially. I wanted him in public schooling so he could learn all the social skills I never had the chance to. It was _your_ idea to homeschool and _you’re_ the one who insisted on it and forced me to agree.” Father was getting annoyed again. “Adrien will attend class as normal today.”

 

“He most certainly will not! I will resume teaching him here.”

 

A long pause, then Father's voice, so low and quiet Adrien almost missed it.

 

“You can’t just leave and come back a year later expecting everything to be as you left it, this family is not some chess board for you to play and leave at your leisure.”

 

Adrien rolled away from the door, numbed. He’d never heard his parents arguing like this. Never over him. Never with Father being on his side. Without a single word, Adrien prepared for the day, showering, dressing and getting his books into his bag as usual. Plagg hovered nearby, keenly aware of the tumult in Adrien but allowing it to run it’s course undisturbed. Adrien slowly descended the stairs, school bag under his arm and his kwami tucked away in his inner jacket pocket.

 

“I’m ready to go to school now.” He said quietly, announcing his presence and being greeted by two smiles, for once his father’s seemed the more welcoming of the two.

 

Mom approached him, smiling and reaching out to him. “Sweetie, would you like to stay home with me and we’ll do your lessons just like we used to?" She sounded so sincere. "We can do the work together, and take plenty of breaks and snacks. We’ll have fun together, what do you day? You want to stay home don’t you?”

 

“N-no, Mom.” Adrien felt so wrong telling her no, but it was the truth, “I want to go to school and see my friends and do class with them.”

 

Something in Mom’s eyes flashed, then was gone. “You're sure you don’t want to stay? Do you feel safe at school, even with all those horrible akumas?" She held his face gently in her hands, her green eyes soft and loving. "Wouldn’t it be better for you to stay with me?”

 

Stay with her? Plagg’s words from last night rang through his head again. _Why would any mom leave their kid?_ She did leave, but now she wanted him with her? Adrien felt his chest constrict and his breaths became shorter and sharper. He stepped backwards out of his mother's hands. What could he do? His eyes flicked over to Father, who had been watching quietly but reacted instantly at the visual cry for help.

  
“Come, Adrien, you’ll be late if you don’t get going.” Father nodded at Nathalie and Gorilla who both moved to the door and Adrien quickly looked down and skirted past Mom and out the door.

 

That was so weird. Why was Mom acting so strange? Why did something feel so _wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run boi run!


	5. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the sweetest and softest of kitties has teeth and claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is not a Disney princess. He's not I tell you!

Adrien didn’t tell anyone at school that his mother was home. He wasn’t sure why but it just didn’t feel right, he didn’t like the idea of all of them asking questions.

 

Nino, Alya and Marinette all seemed to be aware that something was bothering him, but none of them pressed about it. Adrien was happy to be around them, knowing that they would wait patiently for him to decide whether or not to tell them. Would he tell Ladybug? Maybe not the details but he had to at least tell her that something was bothering him, especially if it meant his head wasn’t in the game during an akuma attack. None came that day though, class went smoothly and some homework was handed out, homework that Adrien began as soon as he was in the car, a habit he’d gotten into so he had more spare time to transform and go on patrol with Ladybug. Would Mom try to stop him from going out tonight? Should he stay in with her? Could he? He’d forgotten about patrol last night but if he missed two nights in a row then Ladybug might get worried or suspicious. He _had_ to go out tonight.

 

When he got home Mom was there to greet him, rushing over to hug him tightly and stroking his hair.

 

“Oh thank goodness you’re ok!” She breathed, clearly worried. “I hate it when you’re not near me, I can’t keep an eye on you and make sure you’re alright.”

 

“I can look after myself, Mom.” Adrien reassured, if only she knew just how true that statement was.

 

A somber look crossed her face. “Yes, I suppose you’ve had to learn that with how little time your father spends with you.”

 

“He’s been really busy, Mom.” Why did he suddenly feel so protective over Father? “He changed a lot when you… While you were gone.”

 

“Pardon me?” He tone was warning, and her eyes narrowed slightly. Adrien had never been on the receiving end of this accusatory stare; it was always directed and Father.

 

He should amend that last sentence, he shouldn’t be so disrespectful. He loved his mother and she loved him. But he loved Ladybug too and that didn’t stop him from calling her out when necessary.

 

Taking a breath to gather his strength and will, he looked his mother dead in the eye and said, “You left and he changed.”

 

That’s right, she did leave. She left them. She left him.

 

_She left me._

 

Her eyes searched his, boring into him intensely as if trying to read his mind or change it. Carefully, each word pronounced with methodical deliberateness, she spoke, “I did not leave you, Adrien.”

 

“Yes you did.” He blurted. What was he _thinking?_ Speaking so horribly to his own mother? He would never have done that before! His eyes stung and his heart rate increased, emotion getting the better of him with each passing second and forming words on his lips without his consent. “You - You left, Mom. You abandoned me. Why would you do that? You said you loved me! I was always good and you loved me but you left!” Tears threatened to fall freely now and before he could fully succumb to them he pushed past her and ran to his room. In one smooth motion he slammed the door shut, locked it, threw his bag on the bed, transformed and vaulted out the window and into the clear Parisian air.

 

For who knows how long he lost himself to the sensation of movement. The whistling of the air around his ears and the breeze in his hair. The strain of his muscles each time he landed on a rooftop and vaulted off it again. Finally, as the sun drew close to the horizon, he found himself breathlessly clinging to the side of the Eiffel Tower, far enough away from any of the viewing platforms to be in relative privacy. The crisp night air stung his strained lungs, and he focused on it to avoid thinking about his mother and how awful he'd been to her. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but as quickly as the surprise came it was replaced by relief as he knew exactly who it was before she spoke.

 

“Chaton?” Ladybug gently inquired, feeling how tense he was as she pulled on his shoulder. “Are you ok?”

 

He whipped around and pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly. He’d briefly thought about brushing off his unrest as mere exhaustion from pushing himself, but couldn’t bear the thought of lying to her. Not to his Lady.

 

“Not really, My Lady.” He said, trying not to sound to pathetic.

 

Her initial shock at the embrace quickly faded and she hugged him back warmly, humming softly. “You don’t have to tell me about it if you don’t want to, Kitty. But you know I’m here for you.”

 

He gave her a slight squeeze. “Yeah, I know.” He pulled away from her and sat back on an iron beam, Ladybug sitting next to him. “It’s just… I.. I just kinda had a fight with my Mom and ran off.”

 

Her brow creased with worry and understanding. “Oh, I’m sorry. I hate it when I have a fight with my parents.”

 

“Does it happen a lot, for you?”

 

A long pause. “Not really to be honest. You?” She seemed afraid to ask.

 

He scoffed. “Let’s just say my dad and I have never seen eye to eye. But Mom…" He looked away, out of the city as th night lights flicked into life. "This is the first real fight I’ve had with her. And all that happened was that I yelled at her.” He hugged himself tightly, racked with a convoluted mixture of guilt and justification. He meant every word he said but it felt so wrong of him to have said it.

 

“... Can I ask what the fight was about?”

 

“She… It’s… Complicated.” He rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly. “She’s kinda been away for awhile and just got back.”

 

“So you have to get used to living with her around again? Could it just be that you both got used to being apart and you have to get used to being together again?” Hew voice lifted as each word was spoken, happy to have found reason and hope in her Kitt'ys situation.

 

Chat lifted his head at that. Incredible Ladybug, always smart and always giving the best advice. Even Father said it would take awhile for their family to be whole again! He looked over to her and smiled, “Yeah, that definitely makes sense.”

  
She returned his smile, her’s lit by the last rays of sun and the evening’s first stars reflected in her bluebell eyes. She was so incredible.

 

“Come on,” she broke him from his reverie and stood, “Let’s get on with our patrol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MmmmMmMMMmmMmmMmmmm love me some light LadyNoir!


	6. Make Em Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien is still a feisty bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the frying pan, my son.

Chat returned home an hour or so later, quickly checking to see where his parents were before sneaking in. They were sitting in the dining room, having another heated discussion. Chat slipped in through his window, detransformed and went to his desk drawer to get Plagg some Camembert.

 

“How are holding up?” Plagg asked through a mouthful of the soft cheese.

 

“Better I think, you know Ladybug gives great advice.” He offered a small smile, tired from the day.

 

“Yeah but she doesn’t know the minutiae of our little predicament here.”

 

“So?” What minutiae?

 

“You heard her, her parent’s don’t fight that much so she may not be thinking that your fight was as bad as it was.”

 

“It wasn’t that bad, Plagg.” Adrien reasoned, raising his hands. “I just got upset and lost my head for a bit is all.”

 

“Nope.” Plagg finished off the last bit of cheese before continuing. “You called her out. That’s _way_ bigger than you think.”

 

“How so?” Adrien cocked his head to one side, unsure of where Plagg was going with this.

 

“Just wait and see what she does.” The black kwami flew into his usual hiding place without another word.

 

What did he mean by that? Adrien shook his head and opened the door to see his parents and mend fences with Mom. He walked into the dining room, stopping the conversation with his presence, and looked apologetically from one parent to the other. Mom stayed where she was on the other side of the table, Father stood to greet him.

 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you, Mom.” Adrien said, looking to where she sat. She made no reply, but sat back in the chair, her arms and legs crossed.

 

_I’m a terrible son. I’ve made her upset. Why did I do that? Why am I so stupid?_

 

He hung his head and turned to leave when Father reached him. “Arguments happen, son.” He said, seeming a bit flustered. “Every family has them, it’s alright.”

 

The blonde boy looked up at his father, comforted little as his mother still stared disapprovingly from across the table.

 

“Goodnight, Adrien.” Gabriel bade as the boy turned to leave. Adrien did not, however, go directly to his room, but rather stood just out of sight on the other side of the wall and listened quietly, wondering if Father would say anything to Mom about what just happened. _Wanting_ Father to call her out.

 

He did. “Just what kind of game do you think you’re playing here?” The low hostility in Father's voice caught Adrien off guard.

 

“I don’t play games.” Mom retorted.

 

“Don’t you? You just played with our son’s head, you saw the look on his face, he was mortified that you didn’t forgive him! And I saw the look on your face too,” Adrien had never heard his father this angry, his voice hardly more than a growl now. “He was so devastated he couldn’t even look at you and you were _smiling_.”

 

She what? She smiled? Why would she… He got up abruptly and sneaked into Father’s office, going to the security system’s control panel and flicking to the dining room camera, rewinding to the moment before he entered. He watched, silently horrified, as his head hung and his mother’s lips pursed into a thin line turned slightly upwards, her chin lifting slightly as she sat like a queen in her throne room.

 

_She did smile._ Adrien paused the recording on her smiling face. Plagg suddenly appeared in front of him, a look of worry etched into his features. Without any comment, no ‘I told you so’, no ‘see this is what I meant’ the kwami grabbed hold of Adrien’s jacket lapel and tugged, guiding him up to his room.

 

Adrien quietly and numbly changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, tucking his face into his hands and curling up into a ball. Plagg nestled down in the same place as the night previous, feeling the boy's soft shuddering and wondering if he was cold or crying.

  
“I’m sorry, Adrien.” Plagg whispered solemnly. “If I could change things for you I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops it seems I've spilled angst all over the floor!


	7. Pulling at Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An allusion to puppet strings or how quickly things can unravel? Maybe both...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote this so many times omg.

Some time after Adrien had gone to bed Violette rose from her throne and walked past a still bristling Gabriel into his office. She wanted to make sure that Adrien was still in his room but rather than disturbing him - and risking him yelling at her again - she decided to check the security feeds to see that he’d indeed entered his room. 

 

'Entirely unprepared' just barely covered how she felt upon seeing the view on the monitor, a still of her looking at Adrien mere minutes prior. 

 

_ Crap. _

 

Now was when her plan would begin to unravel. Adrien’s trust in her had surely been completely obliterated by now. Was he a hopeless optimist who always saw the best in people? Yes, and that’s how she controlled him. But was he an idiot? Definitely not. Too bad. But how to play this now?

 

Violette bit her lip, still staring at the image before her but no longer seeing it as she was deep in thought. Gabriel wasn’t having any of her, the fact that he’d made her sleep in the guest room was proof enough of that, but now Adrien was starting to slip out of her grasp. She might still have some leeway with him though, after all she was his mother and that must count for something. Would he respond to an apology? Maybe, it was worth a shot. If he didn’t then she’d play the tough mom card and crack down on him, remind him of his place, just the child not the parent. 

 

A flicker of movement at the edges of her vision caught her attention, Gabriel in the doorway.

 

“How long have you been there?” She coldly inquired.

 

“Long enough,” He replied evenly, not looking up from the tablet in his hands. The image on the monitor in front of Violette came to motion, and she looked down and watched the recording of Adrien sadly leaving the room after Gabriel bade him goodnight. 

 

_ Why couldn’t I have just kept from smiling? I need to control myself better. _ The recording paused again, and she looked back up to Gabriel as his hand left the tablet screen.

 

“And just what game do you think  _ you’re _ playing, dear?” Violette’s spat accusingly, knowing that Gabriel was controlling the security feed from his tablet.

 

“No games,” He squared his vision on her. “I just want to make sure you to know what you’re doing to him.” He placed the tablet on the side table, put his hands behind his back, and paced slowly towards her. “But I think you know  _ exactly _ what you’re doing don’t you?”

 

She involuntarily took a step away from him, forcing herself to keep a neutral expression, and was relieved as he walked past her and stared out a window.

 

“Did you ever really love me?”

 

The sadness in his words shook her more than she cared to admit, made her breath catch and her heart jump into her throat. Was it panic at being undoubtedly outed as a fake, or was it something more? No, it was nothing. It wasn’t allowed to be anything.

 

She cast a sidelong glance at him, but he was still staring outside. Quietly, she picked her way towards the door, grateful that such an expensive house had no creaky floorboards. 

 

“Is Adrien even mine?” His words were hardly even a whisper, filled with heartache and uncertainty.

 

She stopped, turning before her better judgement got in the way. She had to tell him the truth. She had to, before she couldn’t.

 

“Don’t bother telling me.” He added suddenly, now seeming resolute. “I raised him and that makes him my son.” He turned to her, rooting her to the spot with a glare that made her feel like an ant cowering beneath a boot. “You left, he’s not yours, so if you hurt my son in any way you will have me to answer to.” His gaze held hers, unwavering and unrelenting. 

 

Violette broke first, whipping around and running soundlessly on the balls of her feet up the stairs and to the guest room, to escape, only the door was locked.

 

“That room is for welcome guests only.” Gabriel had never sounded so cold.

 

Violette’s chest heaved. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t! Who did he think he was? She whirled on him, better judgment cast to the wind. “You can’t treat me like this!” She pointed an accusatory finger for good measure. “You can’t throw me out of my own house!”

 

“This hasn’t been your house for a year.” How was he so calm? She was angry and so should he be! It infuriated her! How could she make him do what she wanted if he was maintaining himself? “And you mistreated my son. I’ve realised you’re a bad influence on Adrien and you’re no longer welcome in our house.”

 

“Hah.. Wha-What?” She slowly descended the steps, an incredulous look on her face. “I’m a bad influence? After you’ve-”

 

“Done whatever  _ you _ told me to.” He interjected, harshness creeping into his tone. “You told me how to be a parent but now I see it was all a game to you.”

 

“No…  _ NO! _ ” She was desperate now, he couldn’t just throw her out on the streets! “You asked me if he’s really yours, well his is, I promise!” He couldn’t just undo years of her hard work like that! “I’m telling you the truth he’s your son, I had him because I wanted a family with you!”

 

“You had him to keep me in line. You never wanted to ruin your figure.” The last words dripped with condescension. 

 

“We’re a family!” She pleaded, now standing before him, reaching out to clutch his jacket. “I’m his mother we should at least try to stay together for his sake, right? Don’t you want him to be happy?”

 

He lightly held her arms, turning himself to maneuver her closer to the door. “Of course I want him to be happy. That’s why you have to go, tonight was proof enough of that.”

 

Enraged and panicked tears flowed freely from her eyes now. “You can’t do this to me!” She felt him walking forwards with her, ushering her out the door gently. “No! You can’t- I’ve worked too hard for this!” She pushed at his chest but her attempts were futile. “I earned this life you can’t take it away from me!”

 

As a last resort she drew in a deep breath to shout for Adrien’s help, hoping maybe he’d hear her distress and come to her aid, assuming the worst of Gabriel as she had ensured was his default. The breath died in her lungs, though, as she caught sight of him on the landing, staring blankly at her with red eyes and a quivering lip. Wasn’t he going to do anything? 

 

She only managed to mouth the boy’s name before she was too far out the door to see him. Once on the outside steps, the oversized bodyguard took hold of her and escorted her off the property. She put up no fight, numb realisation that she’d lost her prize settling into a rock in the pit of her stomach. She stood dumbly as the large gates were slammed closed in her face, only roused by the sudden appearance of a pair of furious blue eyes framed by glasses and dark hair with red highlights.

 

Nathalie glowered at the blonde for several moments before she finally dared speak. “Get out of here you  _ snake _ .” Violette never remembered the assistant being that vicious, and never wanted to experience it again. 

  
Erratic breaths stealing away any words she might’ve said in response, she turned away from the gates and aimlessly ambled down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy Nathalie you beaut!


	8. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional turmoil only partially covers it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this kind of content is actually pretty therapeutic, you guys should try it.

Adrien stood barefoot in his pajamas and numbly watched as his mother left.

 

Again.

 

Why didn’t it hurt as much this time?

 

He’d cried for nearly three days after she left the first time, but now only a few tears fell. Why?

 

Why didn’t he want her to stay? Why didn’t he want her to come back?

 

Did he want her to go? Yes, he did want her to go. But why?

 

She was a good mom.

 

She was the only one who loved him. She told him so.

 

Why was he glad she was gone? And why was he crying if he wasn’t sad about her going?

 

But he was sad. She should be staying.

 

She shouldn’t be the kind of mother who had to go away.

 

_Had_ to go away? Why?

 

She was a good mom…

 

Wasn’t she?

 

“P-Plagg?” He croaked, voice barely audible.

 

The kwami nudged him, knowing it to be unwise to leave his hiding place in Adrien’s ruffled hair.

 

“W-Was Mom…” Adrien trailed off, choking back a sob. “Was she a good mom?”

 

Plagg took a moment to gather his thoughts before replying simply. “No.”

 

“She was a bad mom?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But why?”

 

“I don’t know, kid.”

 

“What did I do?”

 

Secrecy disregarded, Plagg shot out from his hiding spot and grabbed Adrien’s face in his tiny paws, flinching at how cold the boy’s cheek were.

 

“You did your best.” He insisted, “Just like you always do. Her being a bad mom doesn’t have _anything_ to do with you. You- You’re a great person and a great son.” Plagg pressed the words into Adrien’s mind, trying to push out all the garbage left there by that- that- No, he wouldn’t let himself get mad, Adrien needed him to be better than that right now. He’d save being angry and vindictive for later. Oh, the things he wanted to do to that poor excuse of a woman!

 

Plagg was forced back into hiding as Gabriel came back into the house. The man immediately spied his son and rushed up the stairs to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and stooping to his eye level.

 

“Adrien?” He said, more softly than ever before. “Son?” After no response Gabriel did all he knew to do. As a boy his father had always been so far away, and he’d been taught to be the same way but now he had to make things right. Now was his chance to be the parent his son had needed all these years. He gently pulled Adrien close and put his arms around him, awkward at first, unsure of whether or not Adrien would welcome the unusual contact.

 

Gabriel could never have imagined the level of elation he experienced as Adrien leaned into his embrace without a moment’s hesitation, grabbing him tightly. Gabriel adjusted his grip of his son, still gentle in case Adrien changed his mind.

 

Through the thick strands of blonde hair around him, Plagg looked over to see Gabriel, never once having thought he’d actually start to like the man. Maybe there was hope for this tiny broken family after all?

 

Adrien let himself melt into his father’s embrace, turning his face into his neck and sniffling quietly. He wouldn’t leave him. Father would never do that, he didn’t when Mom left the first time, and he wouldn’t now. Right?

 

“F-Father?”

 

“Yes, Adrien?”

 

“You… You’re staying right?”

 

Gabriel tightened his grip and breathed deeply. “Yes, I will always be here for you when you need me.”

 

“Ok.” He smiled and sniffed against His father’s suit jacket. “I’m tired.”

 

“Me too.” He relaxed his grip as Adrien pulled away slightly. “Shall we call it a night?”

 

Adrien nodded, the emotional turmoil of the last two days tugging at his eyelids. Gabriel walked him up to his room, pulled the blanket back and then up again as Adrien climbed - well, fell - into bed. When was the last time he’d tucked his son into bed? Not since he was just a baby.

 

“G’night.” Adrien murmured, his voice further muffled by the fact he had his hands covering his face. He’d always slept like that, hands over his face in a tight ball but by morning he was sprawled out.

  
Gabriel smiled warmly. “Goodnight.”

 

As he left the room and headed to his own he absently wondered how on Earth he was going to get by. Despite her absence, Violette’s influence was what had guided his parenting this past year, and it was going horribly! Now that he knew the problem he needed to figure out a solution. He knew, by his own unfortunate example, how not to be a good father, so what should he do to be a good father? Where could he learn these things? Who could teach him? The only other father he knew was the Mayor but if Chloe was the product of his parenting then, well… No, there had to be a better option. But who? And who would Gabriel feel comfortable enough around to receive this teaching?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for now fam! Not sure when I'll be able to update it next - Christmas and stuff y'know - but I do promise updates!  
> P R O M I S E  
> Leave a comment on what you think! Any and all tips or ideas are more than welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Please please leave a comment below whether it's good or bad! Feedback is really important to me, I can't improve without it! Hope you guys like it! More to come!


End file.
